Colors of Love
by Knowledge in the Hollow Noggin
Summary: Sam writes a poem for Lancer's class but makes a huge mistake! Fluff tastic DxS! [oneshot]


**Alright after about taking a week long break after my last story (burning for you) i decided to write some more oneshots..i love one shots.. lol standard DxS fluff story here. but is still fun! enjoy**

**Disclaimer: i dont own danny phantom butch hartman does.**

**Colors of Love**

Sam Manson, Casper High school's resident goth, was wandering the now empty halls, looking for someone. The tardy bell was due to ring at any moment, and she had already been late several times that week, even once today. That didn't matter to Sam at the moment, all she was worried about was her best friend, Danny Fenton.

Danny had always been one to be late, even when he didn't have valid excuses. For those who don't know, he is the hero of Amity Park. Even if recent events made the public believe the opposite. Despite all of his current popularity statusamong a majority of the population, Danny Phantom still watched over his home, to protect everyone that he loves, loves him, and those that don't.

Speaking of love…

Sam was still scurrying around the hallway of Danny's locker, hoping that he would return from battling Skulker, so they could make it to class. She was worried about him, she always was when she wasn't with him, and often times even more worried when she was. Just looking at the fierce ghosts in person, and looking at Danny getting mauled by green glowing claws from a ghost wolf, or being bitten by a rabid ghost weasel would just make her even more paranoid the next time he fought someone. Sam was less worried not being with him often times, just because she could force herself to believe that he is winning the fight and is ok…

Well, ignorance is bliss.

Sam looked at her watch and saw as the digital numbers flashed second by second, until.. BBBBRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!

Sam was late…again. She moped her way down the hall to Mr. Lancer's class, where surprisingly, she saw Danny sitting down laughing with Tucker.

'No doubt some lame joke…' she thought to herself. She was a little perplexed to see Danny on time. And after Mr. Lancer dealt out her punishment, she would ask him why he wasn't late.

"Late again I see miss Manson. That's the 4th time this week, and it only being Wednesday is saying something, do you know what that isSamantha?"

'_It's Sam you snot nosed, overweight freak… SAM!_' "That it's the middle of the week?" she replied with a smirk of sarcasm in her tone. This brought the class into a slight state of giggle fits and small chuckles. Even if everyone but two people didn't like Sam or even know much about her, they all knew enough to know that she was a very sarcastic person.

"QUIET! No, Sam, it means that you owe me one week's detention. Now take you seat please."

Danny smiled at Sam as she sat down in the chair behind his. "_Why were you late Sam_?" he whispered nonchalantly.

"_Looking for you so you wouldn't be late_" Sam whispered back with a small grin of irony on her face. "_So what happened with Skulker? It normally takes a lot longer to fight him than what it took you…"_

"_Let's just say I was too busy to whip out some clever banter, so I just pulled out the thermos and sucked him in while he was insulting my 'scrawny body'_"

"_Ahhh, finally listening to me when I say work smarter, not harder_" Sam replied rather loudly.

"Miss Manson? Would you like to make that TWO weeks detention?"

She only shook her head, which was followed by Mr. Lancer's comment, "Good, now please be quiet, there is an important assignment that I am sure you would be interested in."

Sam only sighed in her head as she knew that Mr. Lancer had no idea what she was interested in.

"Poetry!"

The entire class moaned in grief, while Sam perked up slightly.

"Your assignment for tonight is to write a poem about love or something, I don't care, whatever interests you rebellious teenagers."

Sam always had a crush on Danny, if not more than that. She didn't want to like Danny like that, she didn't want to risk their friendship, and their recent fake-out make-outs did NOT help out this feeling either.

Though writing a poem about love/Danny could be a way for her to come to terms with those feelings, and maybe let out some stress over this whole ordeal.

Danny and Tucker were not enjoying themselves. Like most guys, they hated poetry and were sort of scared of it as well. Danny was pleading for some help and Sam just couldn't let him down.

"Well… just fly over to my place after my detention, we can work on this assignment there."

"Really? Thanks a million Sam!" Danny said walking in the other direction towards his next class.

'? I don_What_ _am I saying't have enough time to help him tonight_!_ I got to write that love poem about Da…wait what am I saying… he's just a friend right? Right._' Sam thought to herself. She swapped her English book with her Geometry book from her locker, and closed it, leaving a very loud slamming noise that slightly quieted the already dull hallway.

Sam was thinking over and over in her head what to do about this assignment, she could just skip it, but that would risk her grade, and she couldn't afford that. Due to her already low grade by distraction caused by Danny. '_Like that time whenI caught Danny with his shirt off whenI barged into his room to brag about some new goth store opening in the mall? Ooh he was soo sexy those abs, and his pecs and…grr… bad Sam, don't think those things. He is just a friend, keep reminding yourself that.'_

Sam had all these fights with herself all afternoon, and during detention where she wanted to get a decent start on her poem. But all she got done in the 90 minute period was the title: The Colors of Love. She was a little, no, really angry with herself about all these distractions about Danny, she was sure he didn't feel the same way, he was always awkward and clumsy. '_Although, he is a bit more around me…nah, he couldn't…could he?'_

Sam walked home a few blocks to her house and ran up the large grand staircase up to her room, where she immediately threw her backpack on the dark violet carpet, and rushed to turn her computer on. She didn't know why, but she always had it on in case of emergency.

Her next move was to find out how to help Danny, she knew that he would zoom in, phase through the window, transform back into Danny Fenton, and immediately ask for some help to the poetry assignment.

Sam thought about it harder than she should have, she paced back and forth, her combat boots starting to wear down the carpet. Her head hurt, so without pause she reached into a drawer in her desk and pulled out some aspirin. She took 2 tablets, not even bothering to get a glass of water from her bathroom 10 feet away. She almost choked when she heard a familiar voice…

"Kay Sam, I'm ready, let's get started on some poetr…your head hurt Sammy?"

Sam turned around immediately, slapping herself in her mind, for knowing that was exactly what he would do. Sam finished swallowing the aspirin and nodded her head to Danny's question.

"Yea, just a little head-ache, that's all." Sam wasn't lying completely, but it wasn't a small head-ache, there was a lot going on inside her head, and she couldn't control it for much longer. She really needed Danny out of there, eve if she loved basking in his presence.

Sam walked towards him and instructed him to sit with him on her bed. They sat and talked about poetry, well no, **Sam** sat and talked about poetry. Danny just nodded his head, but she knew that he wasn't paying attention.

"Poetry is a form of self expression that reveals one's inner thoughts and emotions. Free verse is among of the more popular styles, and best of all, it doesn't have to rhyme." This caught Danny's attention a little bit. Because apparently everyone just hates having to rhyme their words, it's too difficult and stupid.

Danny still wasn't too thrilled about having to write a poem. Sam saw this in his face, and just did something that a once very good student wouldn't have normally done.

"You know what Danny? I'm sorta busy and well, I'll just let you use one of my many poems I've written for Lancer's assignment."

"Really? But that's cheating…"

"So don't get caught" Sam grinned with a devilish smile.

Sam got off her luxurious king sized bed, and made her way to one of her many bookshelves, and pulled out a rather large notebook, and after a few minutes, she ripped out a page and handed it to her friend, but being looking it over quickly making sure it wasn't about him.

" 'Me, Myself and Me Again?' That's sort of a funny name." Danny said a little befuddled by the title."

"It's about self expression. I wrote it a couple months ago. So go ahead and take it. Make sure you rewrite it in your own hand writing so Lancer doesn't get suspicious."

"Really? Thanks again Sam." Danny said leaping up and giving her a big hug. This caused Sam's heart to beat a little faster, and her blood started getting a little warmer, making her entire body sweat with nervousness.

"N-n-no problem Danny." Finally returning the hug. Danny said good bye and was off back to his house to continue the second phase of cheating on the assignment.

Sam sighed in relief as she watched him fly off into the sunset. Now all she had to do was write an incredibly passionate poem about Danny, without distractions. No problem.

_2 hours later._

Big problem.

Sam had barely got any work done, all she had written down was a few lines beneath the title. She was far too preoccupied reliving that big bear hug Danny had gave her. And each time so did, her heart beat faster and harder.

She had to let him know. That was all there was to it. Being her efficient self, she decided this was a great way to let Danny know exactly how she felt, and get an easy A on the assignment.

So she began to write, she wrote almost nonstop for an hour. She looked down at the beat up piece of notebook paper before her and smiled a grin of accomplishment. Then fell back onto her bed, clutching onto her pillow, closed her eyes, and smirked a bigger grin, as she dreamt about Danny, it wasn't too long before that she fell asleep dreaming nervous, but good dreams about Danny, loving her back; cuddling on the couch, with their lips moving closer and closer, until they could feel each others breath just flow down their throats until they ….

"SAMMY-KINS! Wake up! It's time for school!" Sam's mother cried out from down the stairs.

Sam was confused about her dreams that she remembered so vividly. She loved those dreams, and OOH! They were just getting to the good part.

That day at school, many people seem nervous about Mr. Lancer's assignment, most people apparently didn't even do it, or did really REALLY bad at it. Sam was used to writing poetry, so she really didn't understand why everyone had so much trouble with it.

Then 4th period came around. And for once, everyone was there on time, to finish, or start some sort of poem before they were handed in.

"Good morning class, Mr. Lancer said walking through the open door with a briefcase in one hand and a mug of steaming hot coffee in the other. I trust we are all ready to present out poems today?"

'_Wait, did he just say present? Oh dear god, this is bad. I was just going to give Danny a copy of my poem after school today; now I've got to embarrass me, Danny, and Tucker_ (for just being a friend of mine) _by announcing how I felt about Danny. But Tucker said everyone knew right? Right?'_

"Uh, Mister Lancer? Do we have to recite our poems to the class?" I asked nervously.

"Well no…" I sighed in relief. "Either you can recite them, or I can." I groaned in anger.

So during the class period, we saw everyone go up and recite their poems. Dash made something up on the spot about football. Paulina wrote something that wasn't too bad, but since it was about her favorite brand of clothing, Sam's instinct made her dislike it, and dislike Paulina even more. Tucker's poem made me laugh, although it wasn't the kind of reaction he was hoping for. I thought to myself, '_Well what do you expect when you write a sonnet about technology? I mean duh!'_

It was Danny's turn, he wasn't very nervous, and recited the poem I had written.

_"Me, Myself, and Me Again._  
By Danny Fenton

Every where is corruption Distractions and disruptions,  
That try to keep me from being me.

People surrender themselves to a life of conformity.  
I can only give them my pity.

In a world where popularity rules,  
I cannot drown myself in those pools.

Where one would lose themselves to the machine That watches over us all.  
Waiting for us to fall,

I'll be waiting here and then.  
Just being Me, Myself, and Me again."

(A/n: I just made this up on the spot, so I know it sux)

The students, along with Mr. Lancer applauded my poem, or I guess Danny's poem. I was the last one left, so I uneasily walked up to the front of the class. I stared at Danny, who gave me a reassuring smile, along with Tucker who gave me a thumbs up. That help me… a little bit. So I cleared my throat and began. "This is a special love poem, about that special someone." I could see out of the corner of my eyes that half the class was staring at Danny. I blew this off and began.

"The Colors of Love.

I'm by your side always fighting until the end.  
I'll always be with you through thick and thin.  
I've always had these feelings from a far.  
Stuck in my head, like boiling hot tar.  
Your raven black hair, always enticing.  
And you crystal blue eyes, always inviting.  
I see myself with you more than right now.  
I want to be closer, but I don't know how.  
The heroic part of you which catches me as I fall.  
Makes me love you most of all.  
That snow white hair, always protecting.  
Those glowing, loving green eyes, always resurrecting.  
Your heart beats with mine, You're caring, loving, divine.  
I wish I could tell you these thoughts,  
I wish I could let it all out.  
Because whenever im near you,  
These feelings are making me shout.  
I want you, I need you most of all.  
Because I love you so much,  
And you'll always be there when I fall."

(A/N: I actually put some effort into this, and I think it's alright)

I looked up to see some of the class clapping, but most of them were looking and pointing fingers at Danny. I was embarrassed. I mean, I was blushing more than I even had, and people noticed.

"Hey look everyone! That freaky Sam girl does like the loser Fenton kid!" Paulina had hissed out. People started to laugh, and Sam was about ready to cry, but held on, she did once she turned from scowling at that shallow witch, to fix her eyes on Danny, who had a shocked look on his face.

Sam's POV

'Oh my god, he must hate me…what have I done! I knew this was a bad idea. I can't believe it! Oh man, look at him, he's so embarrassed." I thought to myself as I ran out of the class crying.

I hid out in under the tree crying until school let out, but I still remained there. I didn't care if I was going to get in even more trouble for skipping detention, I was too upset, because by Danny's expression, I knew he didn't feel the same way about me. I sat up there with my back hunched over, watching the black and purple stained tears from my makeup fall off my face. I felt a hand tap on my shoulder and turned to see that it was my one true love: Danny.

He sat down next to me and asked me, "Sammy, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" he said with a very concerned look in his twinkling blue eyes.

"It's just that… I don't know Danny. I feel alone that's all." I stated crying slightly less. Danny sat down in front of me and stared me right in the eyes. "Sam, look at me…wow, I-I never really noticed how pretty your eyes are. I mean, the color is amazing… uh hehee I'm such a spaz. What I mean to say is that…. Well, was that poem today in Lancer's class about me?"

My gaze fell from is loving eyes, to the grass where we lay. I simply nodded.

"Do you… Do you really feel that way about me?" this time I noticed some hope in his voice.

I simply nodded again, looking up now. I turned away, I couldn't stand to see what his face was about to look like.

But the next thing I knew was being pulled up and sitting on his lap. With his arms around my tummy. (A/N: I like that word!) He pulled me up into a loving hug, and I was just so confused. I looked up and just saw him smiling down at me. I smiled too, nestling my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. I thought about my dream again, about our lips getting closer together, the breathing, the holding of each other. Suddenly it was like I was in my dream. I felt his breath, along with his heartbeat against my ear. My eyes were still closed, hoping that if it was a dream, that I may never wake up.

He placed his lips near my ear and whispered something that made me open my eyes and smile. "I feel that same way Sammy…" Our eyes were locked and were closing again. I could feel hisheadclosing in. And finally his lips met with mine. I didn't struggle at all from the shock, and just let him do everything, I kissed back of course. He was begging for entrance into my mouth, I could tell by the way his tongue was licking my teeth. I of course let him in. He was a great kisser, I would have never guessed. All those fake-out make-outs, I mean, I was doing all the work; he was struggling for air.

Danny drew away slowly, breathing heavily. I still had my eyes closed, wishing that our first real kiss had to end so soon. His lips were warm, and they helped me warm up during a cool autumn afternoon. I opened my eyes cautiously, hoping to see that he enjoyed that kiss as much as she did. When her eyes focused into a crystal clarity, she found that Danny wasn't in front of her. Rather he was sinking in the ground, I always knew that he couldn't control his powers when he was nervous, or in love. And well, I knew he was nervous around me but he always lately, so I guess that leaves one other option. He painstakingly pulled himself out of the ground and crawled over towards me, blushing. I couldn't help but blush as well, he was so cute and innnocent, all he could do was love. He gently lay his head in my lap and I could do is smile. I ran my fingers through is think/messy hair, it was soft, and warm, giving me a tingling sensationall throughout my body. He layed there with me all afternoon, cuddling with me pulling me closer to his heart every minute, I feel asleep in his arms, with nothing but sweet dreams of what happened between us just a couple hours ago. No more fake-out make-outs...

What a lucky girl I am…

End

* * *

A/N: bleh... i thought it was all right... the ending could have been better in my opinion. begging to hear what you have to say! 

Please review!


End file.
